wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (video)
"It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" It is the ninth Wiggles video, released on July 25, 2000. This is also the first Wiggles video to feature major guest stars, such as Slim Dusty, Christine Anu, Rolf Harris, Kamahl, Tim Finn, Jimmy Little and Atsuko Arai. Synopsis The Wiggles sing an assortment of songs with their friends from all over Australia. Song List Note: All songs are taken from the album It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!, except where noted otherwise. #In The Wiggles' World #Here Come The Wiggles #In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride #I Love To Have A Dance With Dorothy #Taba Naba #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport #Sing With Me #Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing #Another Cuppa #Starry Night (new song) #Six Months In A Leaky Boat (Wiggly Version) #One Little Coyote #Blow Me Down #Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) #MorningTown Ride #Haru Ga Kita Special Features * Electronic Storybook: Murray and his Marvellous Guitar * Wiggly Wiggly World Friends *Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Episodes: Episode 8 and Episode 9 Plot The video intro it is the theme of TV Series 2. The difference is instead of The Wiggles appearing in front of Wigglehouse, they're in space floating in front of the Wiggly Wiggly World! with the video title. *'Song 1: 'In The Wiggles' World The Wiggles introduce themselves and ask if they want to meet their friends Captain Feathersword, Dorothy, Wags, and Henry. *'Song 2': Here Come The Wiggles Driving in the Big Red Car, Greg sits in the yellow seat and watches the road. Anthony sits in the blue seats and likes to eat crackers. Jeff sits in the purple seat and will try to stay awake if you can help him. Murray asks can you guess what seat he sits in? That's right, the red one, and he likes to play his guitar. So why don't we go for a ride in the Big Red Car. *'Song 3': In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride Greg introduces Slim Dusty in the next song. *'Song 4': I Love To Have A Dance With Dorothy - featuring Slim Dusty. The Wiggles and Mascots dance in a barn while Slim Dusty plays guitar from the rafters. Murray introduces Christine Anu who talks about the Taba Naba song which comes from the Eastern Torres Strait and is sung in the Meriam Mir language. Taba Naba translates to "Let's go to the reef and have a good time". *'Song 5': Taba Naba - featuring Christine Anu. Greg and Christine sit with a bunch of kids to do the dance while the other three Wiggles play guitars. Anthony introduces Rolf Harris. Rolf has a wobble board, which makes a wobbly sound when you shake it. He wrote the next song. *'Song 6': Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport – featuring Rolf Harris. The Wiggles dance around while Rolf uses the wobble board. Greg introduces Kamahl. He and Dorothy will sing together for the first time. *'Song 7': Sing with Me – featuring Kamahl. Each of the Wiggles visits Captain Feathersword and shows off a silly wiggly dance. Captain has one too and demonstrates: "Do the dance, do the dance, do the pirate dance!" Let's all do pirate dancing! *'Song 8': Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing Greg says we have a problem. Captain Feathersword can't stop drinking rosy tea from Dorothy. To show how addicted he is, Captain asks Greg a bunch of questions like: What's letter comes after S? What do you put a golf ball on? What do you eat scones and jam with? The answer of course is Tea! *'Song 9': Another Cuppa Murray talks about the time when he once spoke about the stars. Flashback – Murray looks in the sky and wants to serenade them. *'Song 10': Starry Night He wishes he could see his favorite constellation the Great Guitar. And then he's able to spot it. Murray marks he always wanted to play with the big stars. Greg introduces Tim Finn, who's from New Zealand. He wrote the next song for the Captain. *'Song 11': Six Months In A Leaky Boat (Wiggly Version) – featuring Tim Finn. Murray and Greg make animal sounds and they guess what they are. *'Song 12': One Little Coyote The Wiggles and the pirate dancers greet Captain Feathersword. Murray remarks how everyone's there to dance with him. Well, blow me down. Murray blows him down. Captain says he plays that game all the time, so it's time to play it. *'Song 13': Blow Me Down Jeff introduces the next song. *'Song 14': Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) Jeff introduces Jimmy Little and asks what his favorite song, which is the next one. *'Song 15': MorningTown Ride – featuring Jimmy Little. The Wiggles introduce Atsuko and she's from Nara City in Japan. She wears a kimono. They will sing Haru Ga Kita which means Spring Has Come. *'Song 16': Haru Ga Kita – featuring Atsuko Arai. The Wiggles say goodbye as the credits roll up in front of "Wiggly Wiggly World" planet, with the theme song playing. Credits See here Release Dates Australia - July 25, 2000 (VHS), June 14, 2005 (DVD) America - December 25, 2001 (Screener Copy VHS), January 22, 2002 (Official Copy VHS), April 26, 2005 (DVD) Album The "It's A Wiggly Wiggly World!" album was released on the March 20, 2000. CD (album-only) Songs *Porcupine Pie Special Features Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Episodes #Episode 8 #*Hot Potato #*Let's Make Some Rosy Tea #Episode 9 #*Wake Up Jeff! #*Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Trivia * This video was released in the US under the name "Wiggly Wiggly World!", though the title card in the video (and later the DVD menu) retains the "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" title. * This is the first Wiggles video to feature special guests. * Sing With Me marks the first time Dorothy sings. * This is the second video where every song has an intro, the first was the original Yummy Yummy. * The second time Jeff plays Höfner bass guitar, after Yummy Yummy. * Anthony is seen playing drums again in this video for the first time since Wake Up Jeff!, 4 years before. * Anthony's belt breaks at the end of the video for Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport. * This is the only appearance for the Black Takamine Acoustic EF341SC Guitar. * This is the last video appearance of the Red Starry Guitar and the Brown Beige Takamine Guitar. * This is the last video for Henry's 4th costume. * This video aired on Playhouse Disney on January 26, 2003. * This is the last appearance of Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples. * This is the last appearance of Irish Dancers from The Halloran School of Dance until further notice * Fans consider this video a direct-to-video TV Series 2 special or finale, due to its use of the same Wiggles World motif/location, and the In The Wiggles' World theme song appearing as the intro. ** In addition to In The Wiggles' World, Starry Night is taken directly from the episode Play (a.k.a. Playtime) (though the audio was re-recorded), and is introduced as a flashback to it. ** Bloopers from this video are seen in Wiggly TV, alongside bloopers from the TV Series. * Captain Feathersword had more songs than any other character in this video. * Murray's daughter, Georgia Munro-Cook can be seen in Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing and One Little Coyote. * Human Nature, who recorded harmony backing vocals and wild west sounds in the album version of One Little Coyote, do not appear in the video. As a result, new backing vocals and sound effects were recorded by The Wiggles and their musicians. * The ending scene dialogue from Yummy Yummy is reused at the start of the end credits. * The background for the intro to In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride is a still from Numbers & Counting, with a red shovel from that episode seen in the car. *The DVD release features a slightly different end credits than the VHS. The VHS credits feature the Wiggles World Planet in the background, and the DVD release doesn't. Also, it is in a different font. You can start to see the start of the original credits for about half a second behind the transition, before the new one starts. * The UK release of the Wiggly Big Show uses this video's name and contains Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport taken directly from this video. * Slim Dusty's wife Joy McKean, Christine Anu and Jimmy Little later appear in a bonus feature on the 2005 DVD. * The screener VHS has no previews at the beginning & no HIT Entertainment Logo at the end whatsoever. * John Alexander was credited as "Pat Alexander" on I Love To Have A Dance With Dorothy. * The saturation in the video is a little bit lower. * This is the first video to have the guest stars be other celebrities. * This video was uploaded on YouTube starting January 30, 2020 as part of the Classic Wiggles series. * On the Classic Wiggles version on YouTube, Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport was cut out due to controversies surrounding Rolf Harris in recent years. Goofs * Murray is seen playing the acoustic guitar in Haru Ga Kita, but the music has no guitar whatsoever. * The credits for In The Wiggles' World list only The Wiggles, though John Field did write it. * Dominic Lindsay's name is listed in the credits for Here Come The Wiggles. * John Field's name is listed in the credits for Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car). Transcript See here Video File:The Wiggles It's A Wiggly Wiggly World (Part 1 of 4)|Part 1 File:The Wiggles It's A Wiggly Wiggly World (Part 2 of 4)|Part 2 Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:2000 Category:2000 DVDs Category:2002 Category:2002 DVDs Category:2005 Category:2005 DVDs Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Videos Category:DVDs Category:Music Category:Usa vhs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Videos Category:United States Category:Canada Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles Category:DVDs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:VHSs that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:VHS Inlays that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:DVD Booklets that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:2000s videos Category:Australia Category:United Kingdom Category:Hong Kong Category:Videos that have Goofs Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:DVDs that have no Photo Gallery Category:Classic Wiggles Category:Wiggly Youtube